The description herein relates to a container for dispensing liquids.
In fast paced industries such as the food industry, there is a high turnover of supplies, as retailers go through large quantities of product, and frequently have to replenish their stocks, requiring them to unload supply trucks, and to transfer the product to their shelves, in the most efficient manner possible, wasting no time or energy in these operations.
Containers are typically packaged in groups of four for transport on freight trucks, and must later be unpacked and transported by hand. A typical 1 gallon container weighs on average over 8 pounds when full, and unloading is a strenuous task.
At the retailers, such as in restaurant kitchens, chefs need to have various ingredients readily available for dispensing, but have limited space. Containers need to be compact, intuitive and easy to use, but also need to be able to withstand operation under less than ideal conditions, with a high frequency of use, including rough handling and bumping.
In other words, the ideal liquid dispensing container is easy to transport from truck to shelf and can be stored in a sturdy stacked configuration, which is compatible with use.
Liquid dispensing containers currently on the market, such as laundry detergent containers or fuel jerrycans, lack in comfort and ease of carry, and also fail to provide any means for stacking. One problem with existing containers is that they typically use an indented grip located on the side or top of the container. Gripping ribs 12 encourage grasping with the user's palm facing down, a position more prone to slippage than the palm up position, and that can lead to higher finger and hand fatigue. The gripping ribs positioned on the handle add grip strength and stability when carrying the container. The frequent side positioning of the handle inevitably leads to wrist discomfort, as the user must counteract the torque induced by the container's weight, since the container's center of gravity is not aligned with the handle and associated lifting force. Another problem with existing containers for this industry is the difficulty in stacking them. Typically made of plastic, their smooth surfaces offer no holds to imbricate other containers, and with additional potential for bulging, stacking is often unfeasible.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention aim to solve one or more of the aforementioned problems.